South Park: 10, 31, 14
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Kenny and his friends are surpose to go to a Halloween party at Craig's cousin house, but what happends when they end up a the wrong and at the wrong time? this story's is based on the 10/31/98. video tape from V/H/S.
1. 10,31,14

"**10/31/14/"**

**Base on Radio Slience's "10/31/98" from the horror movie "V/H/S.  
in the last video tape segment. Enjoy!**

The camera starts off with the boys at Starks pond, Kenny was holding the camera and  
filming his three friends the date on the video camera said "Oct 6th 2014" 11:01 AM."

Stan, Kyle, Cartman were all throwing small rocks in the pond and chilling out together.

Kyle who said to Kenny in the front of the camera.

"Dude, that is a awesome camera Kenny, I bet you can film Cartman's fat ass on the whole thing.

Cartman from behind him yells.

"Shut up Kyle or i'll throw this rock on you're jew head!"

Stan then told the other boys about the upcoming Halloween party at Craig's cousin's house.

"So are you guys going to the Halloween party, you know the one that Craig's cousin is throwing?"

Kenny off camera said.

"Hell yeah, I want to go that cool party!"

Kyle told Stan.

"I have to pick out my costume first, but i'm going dude."

Cartman said.

"I already have my cool costume and it's hella cool, it's even way better then yours Kyle."

Out of anger Kyle tells him.

"How do you know fatboy, you haven't seen my custume yet!

Kenny then turns the camera to Stan's face, He then says in front of ther camera.

"Those guys make me laugh."

The camera then stops, it turns back on "Oct 31th 2014" "7:02 PM" the camera now shows Kenny  
getting ready for the party, he was dressing up as a hobo with a big toboggin on his head because he was  
taking his video camera with him to the party, it had a mid size hole in it so he can film it, as he was looking himself in the mirror Kenny's brother Kevin says to him while he was sitting on the couch and watching Cops.

"Hey bro, your stupid friends are here!"

He was now walking out of his beroom, going through the kitchen watching his parents fight again, now  
walking into the living room seeing his brother sitting on the couch, suddenly his sister Karen runs towards him to give him a hug and says to Kenny before he left the house.

"Bye, Kenny have a good time."

He told her before leaving.

"Thanks, see you later Karen!"

He now shuts the door and saw his three friends on the sidewalk near his house, he walks to where  
they were at, and said to Kyle, Stan and Cartman.

"What's up, Dudes! Ha, look at your custumes."

Cartman was dressed as Hitler, Kyle was dressed as a ugly zombie, and Stand was dressed as a 90's  
rap star, Kyle after seeing Kenny dressed as a hobo, says to him.

"Yep, that's totally you Kenny."

Cartman said.

"I have to agree with you Jew boy for once, that is definally Kenny."

Stan says.

"Come on dudes lets find the house where Craig's cousin lives?"

Kenny was walking and filming his friends trying to find Craig's cousin house.

**Next chapter coing soon.**


	2. Inside The House, Weird Stuff Happend?

As they were now heading to find the house where the party was at? Kenny decides to the camera turns off  
but he turns back on minutes later, the boys were still looking for Craig's cousin's place, but Stan had the town's  
map with him in handy, he says while he was looking over to where the cu-de-sac was at.

"Hey, I think it's in this direction wasn't it Elm Street?"

Kyle said.

"I thought Craig said it would be on Oak Street?"

Cartman who got a little mad, told them.

"Who cares? just pick a dam place!"

Suddenly, the camera starts glitching a little The boys decided to try the on Elm Street, all were walking  
to the big house all the lights were already on but there was no cars, and nobody in sight?

Kenny off camera says.

"Look's like no one is here yet, we must be earlier."

Stan told him.

"Yeah, come on let's go inside and check it out before the others get here yet."

At first they went up the porch, and looked in the door window and just saw a nice living room.

Kyle said while peeking in.

"Shit, Craig's cousin must loaded with money look at this place!"

As Stan was trying to open the front door it was locked, so he tells the others to around back of  
the house, maby they needed to go through the back door so they walk towards the back yard  
and saw the back door was already open, and go into the house.

At first they walk in the kitchen, and saw the lights go on and off? thinking this was a haunted house party  
the boys just have fun with it, Stan while looking up says while laughting.

"This is a awesome haunted house party ever! HA! HA!"

Kenny off camera said.

"Ooooh! i'm so scared, Hee, Hee,"

Cartman who was looking in side the ref for something to eat, says.

Oh, Jesus there's nothing in here what kind of part is this!?"

Kyle told him.

"Dude, relax the food will get here they're proably bringing it right now fatass."

Suddenly, Stan tells his friends.

"Dudes come on! let's go to the living room."

As they were now wakling towards the living room, Kenny's camera starts glitching again, while Stan, Kyle,  
and Cartman were looking around the living room area, Kenny was in the dining room just checking it out.

As he was looking under the tabel, the others ran back to where Kenny was all calling his name.

"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!"

Stan then tells him.

"Yo, Kenny! you got to check this out man!

He replied.

"What?"

He then walks in the living room, Kyle told him.

"Kenny, that picture came alive! it was fucking awesome!"

He was now looking at the picture of a young girl smiling, hoping it would come alive but it did not.

He says,

"Is this some kind of a joke guys?"

Kyle then says.

"No honest dude, that photo was moving! i've never seen that before in my life!"

Cartman, said.

"That was Hella Cool!"

Suddenly, there was a noise way upstairs and all four decided to check it out?

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Upstsairs, The Mirrow?

Now all four were walking slowly upstairs to find the party? As they got upstairs Stan, Kyle, and Cartman  
were going into one of the bedrooms, while Kenny still having his video camera on top of his head, went  
in the another room, he opens the door and turns on the lights.

He was looking around all over the nice looking bedroom, at first he just see's a dresser with a little girl  
holding her teddy bear, and a mirrow when he first looked in the mirrow, he thought he had saw the girl holding  
the bear but she then disappears? he kept looking around trying to find her, he says.

"Hello? Hello? Hey little girl?"

Suddenly, the lights went out and he started to hear some noises? like a lound SLAM! after Kenny  
heard the slam, he walked over to the door in the dark, because he was a little scared.

He quickly opens the door and saw Cartman playing a joke on him.

Kenny says to him while he was laughting his fat ass.

"Dam it, Dude! that's not funny!"

He tells him.

"Man Kenny you're a real pussy, that was a good one."

After he came to his sences, Kenny then tells Cartman.

"But where is the freaking party? did you guys found the party yet?"

Cartman told him.

"No, we can't find any of those assholes yet, come let's go find Stan & Kyle?"

both were now going to other bedroom way down the hallway, and both Stan and Kyle sitting on  
the bed, waiting for Kenny and Cartman to get back, after seeing them walk in the bedroom Stan  
says to them.

Dude, where were you guys? we were sitting here waiting on your sorry butts."

Kenny told him.

"I was checking out one of the other rooms, while fatass here spook the hell out of me."

Kyle who was now hearing some more noises, tells the guys.

"Wait, listen, did you hear that?"

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Going Upstairs

Stan who also heard the noise's told him.

"Yeah, it must be the guys I guess the party is up in the attic?"

Cartman said. "who the hell throws a party up in the attic, I mean seriously."

Now they were all walking on the upstairs hallway trying to find where all the noise were coming from? each were going to a diffrent  
direction, Stan went to the left side of the hall, Kyle was checking out some of the rooms, Cartman was ranting.

"Where is the God dam party man?"

While Kenny was still filming & walking around upstairs with his hidden camera on top of his head, he was now following the other  
three in the hall, Kyle says while continuing to walk and find where the noises were coming from.

"Come on I think they came from over here... No."

But Stan who was walking into the bathroom saw another door inside, when he opens it up he then hears all the noises and it sounded  
like people shouting and it had a staircase, he then tells the guys.

"Yo, Dudes! I think I found the party it's up in the attic."

Kenny & the other two now followed Stan in the bathroom and were about to go upstairs, Stan Went up there first, Kyle was the next one to  
go up there, Kenny with the camera on was the next one to go, And Cartman was the last one to follow, as they were slowly walking on  
the steps they now saw a bunch of weird guys and the little girl from the picture downstairs, the men had her tied up in a chair with a  
piece of rope around her mouth and candles all over the place, all together they chanted.

"Oh, summon Lord, CAST HIM DOWN! for which he came, and beyond our valley of darkness of Christ of evil, CAST HIM DOWN!"

While the boys each had a what the fuck look on their face? Cartman started to laugh his fatass off, Stan thought to himself.

"What kind of Halloween is this anyway?"

Kyle then said.

"Hey, is that the little girl from the picture I saw downstairs?"

Kenny still shooting his camera doesn't say anything but is really confused now.

While the cult guys continued to chant.

"Oh, summon Lord, CAST HIM DOWN! for which he came, and beyond our valley of darkness of Christ of evil, CAST HIM DOWN!"

The little girl was crying in tears, suddenly Kyle interrupted them and said.

"Hey, what the hell are guys doing to that poor little KID!?"

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
